This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project's aims are to examine changes in body composition in relation to cognitive decline and structural brain changes in Alzheimer disease (AD), mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and nondemented (ND) participants in the Alzheimer s Disease Neuroimaging Initiative.